


Leonardo DiCaprio, but French

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (France), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Fling - Freeform, French Food, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Parallel Universes, Paris - Freeform, date, maybe some smut might come later on ;), spontaneous, tour guide, tourist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbe goes to a Leonardo DiCaprio retrospective event in Paris and ends up flirting with a cute student called Arthur, and Robbe is a little bit smitten (not least because Arthur looks a lot like a young Leo).Arthur takes him on a tour of Paris which ends up as a thinly disguised dinner date and Robbe's day trip turns out rather different to how he had imagined.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Arthur Broussard, Robbur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by polarisxeliott who made this amazing thread: https://twitter.com/polarisxeliott/status/1196069609155239936
> 
> more chapters coming later with their actual date and the shenanigans they get up to ;) ;) ;)

Robbe likes doing things on his own now. To fill up the hole left by Sander walking out of his life, he has had to find things to do to keep his mind off his black thoughts. He keeps himself sane by going on long walks, and anchors his time around solo trips to concerts and events. At first he found it hard, doing things alone, but the contentment he feels, being free and not having to play up to anyone, has unlocked a deeper peace in him which he hadn’t imagined. Sometimes, he wonders what it would be like if he had Sander with him, and often he finds himself wondering what that platinum-blonde boy was doing, and secretly wishing against reason to see him around. But on the whole, Robbe is happy.

Though today, he didn’t need to worry about bumping into Sander. As a step up from the film trips he has taken the day to himself to indulge a passion of his, and he is really excited. He has always said Leonardo DiCaprio was his favourite actor (he can’t help remembering the way Sander had smirked when he said that) and so on a whim Robbe has decided to attend a retrospective of his works. Robbe bought the ticket in a happy frenzy of diary filling, but as the event drew closer he realised what a crazy idea his spontaneous notion had been. Because now Robbe was on the train, heading to Paris.

Yep, Robbe was heading to Paris for the day. It was the sort of thing lovers did together but here he was, on his own. But he didn’t feel sad really about it, and found that he could laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole thing the closer he got to his destination. During the two hour journey he looked again and again at the programme of films and events, and found his excitement building too. This could really be his new thing. He was looking forward to being serious about film, and daydreamed for a moment about being a connoisseur of cinema and wearing thick-rimmed glasses, and was quite attracted to the idea.

He was worried the event wouldn’t be as serious as he had hoped, though, with people cosplaying Leo characters. (Or should he say DiCaprio? Last names always sound more academic.) But as he reached the venue, he saw that there were only a few people like that, and if so then in a fairly subtle way (apart from the one fan who came as Romeo with a complete suit of armour). Robbe was looking around at the other attendees, lots of serious arty types and lots of pairs of chunky glasses. Robbe had realised after he had started to get over Sander that he had a type, and it was for taller, arty boys with mysterious airs and, preferably, a wave of blonde hair. Maybe that was why he had liked DiCaprio all along. But here, he was in man heaven, and the effect was amplified by the amount of polo necks and slim jackets being worn. His eye was particularly drawn by one slender specimen wearing a lanyard over a navy blazer and a polo neck, who looked uncannily like a young Leonardo DiCaprio save for the glasses which had been broken and sweetly taped back together again over the nose. The boy felt his eye contact and met Robbe’s eyes and smiled a small but genuine smile. Robbe looked away quickly, though pleased to notice that it wasn’t just Sander who had this effect on him. He looked down at his clothes and suddenly felt far too shabby for this trendy city and this serious event.

Having picked up his pass, Robbe was keen to get on with as many events as possible to make the most of this surreal trip. There were screenings of Leonardo films all day long, two at a time, so he had to choose which ones he wanted to go to. He preferred his early work, Robbe thought to himself, preparing clever-sounding responses in case anyone asked him. He preferred his early work, because… he brought a fresh naivety to his roles. He couldn’t very well say he liked the older films because Leonardo was smoking hot when he was young.

At the same time as showing films, there were discussion panels held throughout the day with film experts and some actors that had worked with Leonardo. These were for the people who took it very seriously, and Robbe would have been happy just to come for a s day of free films. The main foyer of the cinema that was hosting the event was hung with stills of Leo and promisingly decked out with tables full of glasses, ready for drinks later.

Robbe checked his programme booklet. It was already 10:30 - he couldn’t really have got there any earlier without getting overtired - but the screenings had already started at 9. He saw Catch Me If You Can was in the 11am slot, and having snatched a quick coffee from the bar, oiling up his rusty French, he made his way to screen one upstairs. At first he thought he had got himself lost, because, expecting to see a queue of people to get in, there was nobody about. But there was the sign - screen one. Well, thought Robbe, I’m going to have the place to myself, and he sank down onto a sofa outside the screen door.

Just then someone slipped out of the cinema screen, and Robbe darted a look before realising it was the guy that had smiled at him downstairs. This boy looked about, up and down the corridor, also seeming to expect more people before shrugging and looking down at Robbe, who was suddenly very focused on the programme.

“I didn’t realise this screening was for VIPs only,” the boy said, smiling as Robbe looked up. He really did have a charming grin, and Robbe was too busy looking at it to process what he was saying. He found understanding French not too difficult, but the Parisian accent took a bit of getting used to. However his spoken French was quite… basic, so Robbe opted for his usual noncommittal reply of a a self-conscious laugh.

But the boy didn’t say anything back, so to stave off the awkwardness, Robbe added, “I just like Leonardo DiCaprio’s earlier work. I find he brings um… a fresh naivety to his roles.” He hoped he sounded intelligent.

The suit-clad boy laughed and smiled some more. “You can also just say he is simply really good looking in this film.”

Robbe blushed at the boy’s straightforwardness. “Uhh…” he grimaced awkwardly, before shrugging his shoulders and catching the smile. “That too, of course.”

“That’s why I asked to do this film. I thought I would be checking a few more tickets though.” Robbe realised that’s what the lanyard meant. He must be working the event. 

“Well, like you say, it’s for VIPs only.” He realised only too late how flirtatious that sounded. He could have made some comment about how most people would we at the Revenant screening as the one that earned Leo his critical acclaim. But he didn't and Robbe was surprised at himself.

“And you must be our special international guest. May I ask where you are from?”

He had obviously picked up on Robbe’s accent. “Antwerp. I just came for the day, especially.”

“Ah, a true fan! Welcome to Paris. And let me be the first to greet you. I’m Arthur. Broussard.” He held out his hand, and Robbe stood to shake it.

“Robbe.” He held eye contact with the boy perhaps a little longer than he should have. But he’d only been in a situation like this once before, and that was when he met Sander. He didn’t have a lot of experience to work from when it came to cute guys. “I’m enjoying this VIP welcome.” He added, before internally cringing at his remark.

But amazingly, Arthur seemed to roll with it. “Only reserved for our most special guests, let me assure you,” and his eyes widened conspiratorially, like a wink but the other way.

Robbe gave a small, bashful smile and changed the topic, wanting to keep talking to this intriguing Arthur but eager to move the conversation away from anywhere where his dodgy flirting might be revealed. He asked what Arthur was doing at the event, and he told him that he was an arts student in the first year of uni, and that his film lecturer was one of the people organising the event. He wasn’t getting paid a lot to do half the day - a seven hour slog - but he was hoping it would count towards his grade. People started filing out of the previous screening as Robbe was telling him about himself and his background in Antwerp.

He was mid sentence when a tall, broad man strode along the corridor and said to Arthur, “Come on now monsieur Broussard, stop flirting with this young man and let the people into the film,” clapping him on the back and then continuing on wis path away from them. Arthur began to protest before giving Robbe a shy giggle. Indeed, some other people had arrived and started milling around near them, but Robbe hadn’t noticed.

Arthur started letting them in, stamping their programmes as they went through the door. Robbe turned to pick up his bag that he had left on the sofa, and waited until the other ten or so people had gone through before joining the queue, secretly hoping for another word or two with Arthur.

Arthur stamped his book thoughtfully and held onto it for a moment before giving to back to him. “You know, for VIPs from Belgium we offer an extra meal service,” he said, eyes downcast and licking his lips. Robbe had a scary feeling he knew where this was going, but scared because of the excitement that was building in him. “Oh yeah?” he asked, emboldened.

“Yeah. A member of our team would be happy to take you for dinner and show you Paris, if you would like.”

“Depends on which team member they choose.” Robbe couldn’t believe what he was saying. He guessed Sander had taught him well.

“Well, I could volunteer, I suppose.” Arthur murmured, fiddling with Robbe’s programme.

But Robbe didn’t break off from looking at his sweet, shy face. “If you’re not too busy, that is.”

Now Arthur looked up with a wry smile. “Robbe, please let me take you out to dinner tonight before you leave.” Robbe’s heart fluttered. Was it always this easy? Why did it have to be so difficult before? Adrenalin raced around his body as he took his programme back.

“Sure,” he had to force himself to be cool and act nonchalant. He headed to the screen door and turned back just before he went in to ask what time, but saw only Arthur’s slim profile walking away. Was he serious?

But then, by the light of the corridor he saw, written in the 7pm show slot, a French phone number and a kiss which Arthur must have scribbled while Robbe was staring at him. He glanced back up and saw Arthur send him another quick grin before descending the stairs, and Robbe thought this day was going to be a lot more exciting than he had anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Catch Me If You Can had been enjoyable, but Robbe had found it hard to concentrate on the plot after meeting Arthur. And it didn’t help that when Leo smiled onscreen it reminded him just a bit too much of the cheeky French boy who would be meeting him later.

He had to restrain himself from getting his phone out during the film, but in the next break he texted Arthur to ask when and where. He wasn’t expecting a reply because he was working but couldn’t help nervously checking his phone just in case.

But he didn’t have to wait until the end of the day to see him, and that excited him but made the day go really slowly. He was always keeping an eye out to catch a glimpse of the blonde boy in the blue blazer as he dashed about doing odd jobs for the organising team of the event. Sometimes Arthur noticed him and flashed him a quick smile or a wink and it made Robbe go all wobbly. He just kept counting down the hours to keep calm.

This was stupid, he knew. He had only just met this boy and deep down he knew that he was sort of still in love with Sander. But Arthur seemed so uncomplicated and it had been so easy the way he had asked him out. And that was another thing - he had been asked out on a date. He had never had a proper date before - with Noor, everything had just happened so fast, and with Sander… well, with Sander, everything was complicated.

Robbe tried to focus on why he was actually here - the artistry of DiCaprio - and after watching Gatsby and the Aviator decided to drop in on a panel. But everyone in the room just had so many opinions and were discussing minutiae of “DiCaprio’s Craft” that he doubted even Leo himself was aware of. So he slipped out, had a nose round the buffet and took a walk around the gallery of film stills, forcing himself to be interested. There were a few other besuited people walking around too, so Robbe had to try and look serious whenever they stood next to him and murmured clever things.

He was just admiring a still from Romeo + Juliet (of course, out of artistic appreciation, not just because pain looked so good on Leo’s face) when someone next to him broke him out of his reverie. Preparing himself to have to appreciate an intelligent remark, Robbe was surprised when a voice next to him said, “He looks so good when he’s in pain.”

Robbe smiled in bemusement and glanced at Arthur, because after all, that was who it was. Robbe resumed his “thinking” face and said, gesturing at the picture, “It’s more than that. You know he spent an hour every day practising getting that cigarette to hang out of his mouth so perfectly like that?”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to look confused. “You what? Seriously?”

“Of course, deadly serious,” Robbe continued. “You can see how passionate he is about his craft here just from the angle of that eyebrow. He was a different angle of eyebrow for each level of pain.”

Arthur bit his lip but a splutter of a laugh still escaped him, and Robbe’s face crinkled into a smile seeing that he had managed to make this French boy laugh. He loved how Arthur’s face lit up like a kid in a sweet shop.

Arthur placed his hand very casually on the back of Robbe’s arm, a completely friendly gesture, but it electrified his skin. With his other hand, Arthur handed him a napkin, within which was hiding luxurious chocolate-smothered biscuit.

“Slipped this from the staff room, much nicer stuff in there,” he whispered as Robbe slipped it into his jacket pocket. 

“Thanks!” whispered Robbe back.

“Anyway.” Arthur cleared his throat. “Thanks for the text. Let’s meet here at 5.” He gestured to the picture of Leo in front of them.

Robbe frowned. “I thought you were finished at seven?”

“We’re having dinner at seven. The committee have allowed you to start your VIP tour at five though.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair and looked sideways at Robbe.

Robbe licked his lips. “Does that mean you’re going to sack off the last two hours?”

“Yeah. But honestly man, they’re not paying me enough.” He fiddled with his lanyard, then added in a lower voice, “And anyway, I’d know what I’d rather be doing.”

Forcing himself not to grin like an idiot, Robbe came up with “Looking forward to it,” as his flirty reply. Clearly his game wasn’t as good as he might have imagined.

“Alright, see you later, Robbe.” In Arthur’s french accent his name sounded sweetly ridiculous. But he loved it and now his excitement had reached a frenzy. And it was still only 4:12. These minutes were going to drag.


End file.
